Black Sheep
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: You and Newt felt that you didn't belong anywhere until you found each other. What started as a friendship just might lead to something more.


3/9/17

Author's note: I know Newt refers to himself as the creatures' mom, but since this story involves a woman he'll be called "daddy".

You had always had a love for creatures, both Muggle and magical. It was your dream to write and illustrate a book detailing the lives and habits of creatures who people thought were dangerous, but really just needed to be approached properly. You wanted to be a Magizoologist, but your parents gave you no other choice but to join the Ministry of Magic as an Auror.

Your first few years at Hogwarts were the best years of your life, particularly because of a boy named Newt Scamander. You and Newt hit it off quickly since you both had a fascination for magical creatures and not so much for people. When Leta Lestrange came into Newt's life, you really thought you'd lost him.

You tried to give Leta a chance, but you just became the third wheel which you didn't like at all. You gave up after a month of trying to befriend her, but she just didn't care and (in your eyes) brain-washed Newt into forgetting about you almost completely which broke your heart.

When Newt got expelled you were angry because you knew he must've taken the fall for something Leta had done. You were also devastated because now you were essentially all alone. Before leaving, Newt came to say good-bye and apologize for abandoning you. Even though you were still mad, you hugged him and told him that Hogwarts wasn't going to be the same without your fellow "black sheep". You made a promise that once you graduated you'd find him and get started on your future book.

A couple years later, you graduated and became an Auror though you were working on getting a position in the Beast Division. After a few months of tedious work and a long talk with your parents, you finally got your dream job. During your first week, you were called into your boss's office and was told that you would be accompanying a man on his year in the field to study magical beasts. Before you could ask who he was a tall, thin man with reddish-brown hair that nearly covered his eyes walked in.

You had a feeling that you'd seen him before, but wasn't sure how until you heard, "Mr. Scamander." Your jaw dropped before you stuttered, "N-Newt?"

Looking at you, Newt's eyes widened. "Mia? Is it really you?"

Remembering that you weren't alone, you turned back to your boss who said with a chuckle, "Well, I guess introductions aren't needed. I'll let you both go so that you can get reacquainted. You will both be leaving in three days' time, don't forget!"

You and Newt left the room and once you were in a private area, you hugged and started asking questions at a rapid pace. Turned out after his early leave from Hogwarts, Newt started dedicating his time to studying creatures and warning his position at the Ministry just like you did after graduating. When you showed him the sketches you'd kept plus your newer ones he acted like a child who'd just received a new toy which melted your heart.

When you started traveling and saving creatures while also working on yours and Newt's book it felt just like old times at Hogwarts before Leta came along. It felt amazing having your best friend back in your life as you both also lived out your dream. Something felt weird though after a few months. You could swear Newt was looking at you differently and sometimes avoiding your eyes all together. You wanted to ask him about it, but then it hit you: he was developing feelings for you! After a while following the realization, you also started seeing him differently. How he cared for the creatures as if they were his children (completed by the fact that he referred to himself as "daddy" while you played the role of "mummy"). There was also the way he took care of you if you got injured or sick which you greatly appreciated and made sure to return the favor. You also made sure to protect each other from hostile humans you sometimes ran into during the travels, most of whom were Muggles. It was one of those incidences that lead to yours and Newt's biggest revelation.

While in Italy following a lead on some mooncalf smugglers you'd gotten caught keeping watch while Newt got the calves into his case. The group of smugglers ambushed you before you had the chance to get your wand. Three of them held you against the wall as the fourth performed the Torture Curse on you. You screamed in agony as you heard feet running down a flight of stars then Newt's voice yelling the Disarming spell. You were released, but not before your head was banged against the wall causing you to slump to the floor and pass out.

A few minutes later, you woke up, but couldn't seem to open your eyes at first. You could feel Newt stroking your hair with one hand while holding one of your own with the other. He then began to whisper, "Please wake up, Mia. I can't lose you. I wouldn't be able to live without my best friend. I-I never got to tell you that I'm in l-love with you."

Starting to cry, Newt laid his head on your chest gripping your hand tighter. You finally had the strength to open your eyes and lightly squeeze his hand back which caused him to raise in head and look at you with wide, teary eyes. Pulling you into a tight hug he whispered, "Thank Merlin. I thought I lost you for a minute there."

You lightly hugged him back and leaned into the crook of his neck. Pulling away after a while, you wiped away some stray tears smiling. You stroked his face, took a breath, and kissed him on the lips. Tensing up for a second, Newt kissed you back as he rubbed your sides as you ran your fingers through his unruly, but very soft hair. When you pulled away you rested your forehead against his and whispered, "I love you too and I want us to be more than friends."

Newt gasped, but grinned and said, "I can't think of anything I'd rather do right now, or anyone else I'd want to be with." Without another word, you and Newt shared another deep, passionate kiss feeling happier then ever.


End file.
